As this type of vibration isolating apparatus, an apparatus having a structure such as that described, for example, in Patent document 1 (see below) is conventionally known. This apparatus is provided with a cylindrical first mounting component that is linked to a vibration receiving portion such as a vehicle body or the like, a second mounting component that is linked to a vibration generating portion such as an engine or the like, a rubber elastic body that elastically links together the first mounting component and the second mounting component and closes off a top side aperture end of the first mounting component, a diaphragm that closes off a bottom side aperture end of the second mounting component, and a partitioning component that divides a liquid chamber which is formed between the rubber elastic body and the diaphragm into a main liquid chamber of whose partition walls a portion is formed by the rubber elastic body and an auxiliary liquid chamber of whose partition walls a portion is formed by the diaphragm. This partitioning component and diaphragm are formed entirely from rubber. The partitioning component is fitted inside the first mounting component through the bottom side aperture end thereof, and the diaphragm is then fitted after the partitioning component. A cup-shaped holder is then fitted such that it covers the first mounting component from the bottom side thereof, and the diaphragm is thereby supported from underneath by this holder. Accordingly, the partitioning component and the diaphragm are sandwiched in a mutually superimposed state between the rubber elastic body and a holder, thereby resulting in a vibration isolating apparatus having the above described structure being assembled. In a vibration isolating apparatus having the above described structure, because the partitioning components are formed entirely from rubber, it is possible to suppress the generation of abnormal noise caused by cavitation.